


like the galaxy's edge

by sunwhenitsets



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Glasses, Hermann is a crotchety old man, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military Kink, Newt is a squeaky hamster, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Science Boyfriends, newt plays the piano, pre slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwhenitsets/pseuds/sunwhenitsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various prompt fills from my tumblr account, fuckyeahnewmannprompts. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beg your pardon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a rad anon who prompted: "What if they were somewhere and had to give their names ( like maybe at an airport security line or something) and Newt accidentally introduces himself as "Newton Gottlieb". What would Hermann do? Would he tease him, or like, turn red and Newt would apologize furiously and kind of be self-depreciating about it?"

"This is gonna take _forever_.”

"Oh for God’s sake, Newton. Have you no patience?"

"Sure I do! I have, like, a fuckload of patience. Just not with long lines." 

The customs line stretched through all four of the designated rows in Sydney Airport, filled with individuals presenting their paperwork and hoping (feverishly) that whatever they carried in their luggage would be cleared. 

"I hope we don’t miss our flight." 

"We won’t," Hermann grumbled, "I ensured we’d arrive early enough to be in this line for at least an hour and still make the plane." 

Newt squeezed his hand. “You’re the best, dude.” 

Hermann twisted his mouth to keep from smiling. “Hardly. I just plan ahead. Which you attempted to ruin, I might add.” 

Newt laughed. “Come on, Herms! Morning sex is the best, we both know it.” 

"Keep your voice down." Hermann hissed, then frowned. "I’m sorry." 

Newt rubbed his thumb over the back of Hermann’s hand. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Hermann sighed. He hated flying. The small spaces always made his leg cramp up, he hated standing in lines, watching his things be rifled through at security. And the jet lag made him insufferable. 

All things Newt was terribly aware of, but understood. 

 _I don’t deserve him,_ Hermann thought. 

"Hey, look! The line’s moving!" 

They spent the next half hour in near silence, with Newt occasionally piping in about how complicated it was to get clearance from customs, even on scientific specimens, especially kaiju, because they’re classified as fish for “some stupid reason, I mean seriously, they should be in their own category!” 

They finally arrived at the head of the line, Hermann rolling his eyes as Newt furiously began digging through his carry-on. 

"I got the paperwork right here!" He announced, brandishing it to the bored-looking customs agent who took the crumpled copy. 

"First and last name, please."

"Newt Gottlieb—um,  _Geiszler,_ " he squeaked, realizing his mistake. Hermann’s face bloomed with color. 

"Which is it?" She asked. 

"Geiszler." Hermann barely heard Newt’s reply over the pounding of blood in his ears. 

They waited in painful silence for a moment as the agent scanned the paperwork. 

"All your paperwork is in order. You’re free to go, Mr.  _Geiszler._ " The agent smirked, and Newt’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. 

"Um, thanks." Newt began to lurch forward, until Hermann reached out to touch his hand. Newt turned, letting him take it. 

They walked for a moment, passing various airport stores and restaurants as both Hermann and Newt hoped their color had returned to normal. 

"Listen, Hermann, I—"

 _"Newton Gottlieb."_ He said softly. Newt blinked. 

" … Yeah?"

"I quite like the sound of that."


	2. reminds me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr prompt by the lovely logicked: "Newton really likes ugly sweaters?"

Hermann dug through his closet in frustration, pulling out sweater after sweater and tossing them to his bed. 

"What’s up?" Newt asked from the doorframe, sipping from a mug of tea. 

"I can’t find it," Hermann muttered, lowering himself to the bed in a heap of frustration. 

"Find what?" 

"My … favorite sweater. The blue one with—”

"—with the little white mountains?" Newt finished. Hermann raised an eyebrow. 

"You know which sweater I’m talking about?"

"Uh, y-yeah," Newt stammered, "you wear it all the time, dude, how could I not?" 

___________________

"Are you sure you haven’t seen my sweater?" 

"Of course not! Like, why would I have? It’s not like I do your laundry or something." 

Hermann murmured something indistinguishable, sliding his reading glasses back over the bridge of his nose as he continued working. Newt sighed. 

"I could maybe—" 

“I don’t want a new sweater, Newton.”

___________________

Hermann rubbed his eyes tiredly, checking his watch. His vision blurred, and the tiny hands read either twelve-fifteen or three o-clock. Either way, he was going to sleep. 

He grabbed his coat off the chair, stalking out of the lab and toward Newt’s room, remembering Newt’s earlier invitation to spend the night. 

He knocked twice and heard a muffled reply, the sound of shuffling, followed by the door swinging open. 

"You bastard.” Hermann hissed. 

“W-What? I … oh.” Newt looked down, realizing he was wearing a long blue sweater, embellished with tiny white mountains. 

"You stole my sweater." Hermann said accusingly. 

"Yep." 

"Give it back." 

"What? No, dude. I like wearing it. It reminds me of you." 

Hermann softened. ” … That’s why you took it?”

Newt laughed. “Of course that’s why, silly.” Hermann smiled in spite of himself. 

"Then I suppose you can keep it."


	3. salute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a hella anon who prompted: "idk how nsfw you're willing to go but can we maybe possibly have Hermann with a military kink"

"We’re going to be late, Newton," Hermann called, his long fingers neatly winding his tie into a small, black bow. 

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec. This thing takes forever to put on." Various sounds of frustration sounded from the bedroom, and Hermann sighed, checking his watch. 

"Pentecost insisted the award proceedings would begin by—" 

"All right, all right!" Newt squeaked, the small thuds of hard shoes on a wooden floor echoing as he entered the living room. 

"So, how do I look?" He asked. 

Hermann swallowed. “Just … fine.”

"Fine?" Newt cried in indignation, adjusting the collar of his naval dress blues. "All that and the only thing you can say is fine?”

Hermann opened his mouth to speak, as Newt threw his hands in the air. 

"—First I tell you I was in the navy, and you get this weird look on your face, like _where the hell else_  was I supposed to do all my foundational research anyway, then Pentecost is all like _‘Dr. Geiszler, you must be in full uniform for the ceremony’_  and you got that look again, man, and now I’m wearing duds that I think make me look pretty sharp, and all you can do is stare like I’m a freaking alien or something, what’s the—” 

Hermann growled, reaching forward and curling his hands around Newt’s lapels, crushing his mouth against his. 

"Don’t be foolish," Hermann murmured, moving his hands to the buttons of Newt’s coat. 

"We’re gonna be late, you know."

Hermann tore away the jacket.

“ _Very._ ”


	4. fairy tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an adorable anon who prompted: "So what if Herm has a secret affinity for the original German fairy tales and he's sick and somehow Newt finds out about the fairy tales and Herm is embarassed but Newt thinks it's sweet and offers to read to him while he's sick. *hides because this is ridiculous*"

"Hermann, laptop away."

"But my—" Hermann sputtered, tucked into bed with the laptop on his chest.

"—yes, yes, your paper. But you’re sick, dude. You need to rest." 

Hermann groaned, closing the laptop with an aggressive  _click_  and placing it on his bedside table. “This bloody cold’s lasted me nearly a week now, if I don’t get to work soon it’ll never get done.”

Newt sighed from his place in Hermann’s chair, one of a few slight furnishings in the mathematician’s quarters of the ‘Dome. 

"That’s why you’re so sick! Because you never stop working." Newt rose, placing a kiss on Hermann’s forehead before wandering aimlessly toward the other side of the room. 

"I always work through my illnesses, Newton."

"Yeah, because you never let anyone actually take care of you."

"Might I add it was you who got me sick in the first place? Wandering around in Hong Kong in the rain all night?" 

"My immune system is great! I got over that bad boy in two days. Yours could be, if you ever went outside." 

"We live in a dome, Newt." 

Newt laughed explosively, illiciting a chuckle from Hermann that turned into a hacking cough. Newt winced.

"Sorry."

"It’s nothing," Hermann murmured. Newt shook his head. 

"You got any cold medicine in here?"

"My aspirin is in the desk."

"There’s no actual causation between cold weather and weakened immune systems, by the way," Newt said, smiling as he rummaged through the drawers for the small bottle of pills. His hand traced along something with a worn, leather-bound cover. Newt pulled it out carefully, eyes wide. 

"Hermann! Dude! Grimm’s fairy tales?" Hermann’s face, already feverish and flushed, grew an even deeper shade of pink. 

"Where did you find that?"

"On the bookshelf. This has got to be ancient, where’d you get it?" 

"My mother used to read them to me." Hermann said quietly. Newt sat at the edge of the bed. 

"That’s adorable, man. Hey … did she read them to you when you were sick?"

"I suppose so, yes. Why?"

Newt grinned, crawling up on the bed and curling up next to Hermann, despite his rasps of protest. 

"You’re  _not_ reading to me, Newton.” 

"Come on! I know you love them, why else would they be in your desk? And it’ll be cute as hell, let’s be honest." 

Hermann huffed, his scowl twisting into a small smile as he leaned his head into Newt’s shoulder.

"One summer’s morning a little tailor was sitting on his table by the window, he was in good spirits, and sewed with all his might … “


	5. wire rims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a swag anon who prompted: "Hermann with a thing for glasses, maybe?"

Newt wiggled his nose, scrunching his face tightly in a futile effort to keep his glasses from sliding down the bridge of his nose. His hands, submerged in a kaiju specimen, were clearly out of commission. 

"Hey, Herms? Do you mind helping me out for a sec?"

"What it is, Newt?" Hermann asked, looking up from his desk and smirking at the ridiculous sight. 

"Well, I—"

"Don’t worry, I’ve got it." Hermann stood with some difficulty, nabbing his cane with a swift motion and hobbling over. 

He leaned his cane against the lab table, slipping his fingers … _slowly_ around the edges of Newt’s glasses and pushing them up. 

Newt smiled, his eyes bright behind the glass, his face perfectly rimmed by the simple black frames. Hermann gulped. 

"What is it, dude? Do I have kaiju on my face?"

"No," Hermann murmured, tipping his chin up and bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "You don’t."

Newt grinned, reaching over to the sink and scrubbing off his hands. “If you’re going to kiss me like that, man, you might as well finish the job.” 

Hermann looked behind his shoulder to make sure the door to the lab was closed. “I suppose I should,” he said, smoothing his arms around the smaller man’s waist. 

Newt giggled, reaching to remove his glasses, before Hermann’s hands stopped him. 

" … Keep them on." 


	6. explosives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the most amazing anon who prompted: "This has probably been done but I never get tired of them: Someone hears Newt and Hermann screaming at each other and goes into the lab to tell them to keep it down, other people are trying to get work done, too, and they walk in to find that they're actually having very loud sex."

Raleigh threw his pen down in exasperation.

"Do they ever shut up in there?" He asked, gesturing to the closed door of the K-Science Division where nothing but angry shouts and load screaming had been emitted for at least an hour . Mako giggled from across the table.

"I guess not."

Raleigh huffed, turning his eyes back down towards the manual. It was silent for almost a moment, until a cry of  _"For God’s sake, Newton"_  was met with angry snarling.

"This is getting ridiculous, I’m going in there." At Mako’s down-turned glance and tiny smile Raleigh shook his head, standing up from the table and stalking angrily towards the door.

He wrenched it open in a fury. “Look, if you two want to fight all day that’s—”

Raleigh’s face grew hot at the sight of Hermann, wearing only his trousers, straddling Newt over the edge of his desk.

" … just fine."


	7. green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fab logicked who prompted: "Pre-slash (or whatever really), Hermann a wee little bit (majorly, he is majorly) jealous after accidentally meeting one of Newton's bedfellows."

"Coffee. I need coffee." The utterly defeated sound came from the other side of the hotel room, muffled from where Newt was slumped over the single desk.

"You’re a lightweight, Newton. It’s only twelve-thirty," Hermann muttered, rubbing his eyes blearily. Newt’s head perked up, eyes wide. 

"Are you serious?" He checked his watch, groaning. "Okay dude, if you want me to make it through the night I’m going to need some coffee." 

"Then make some." Hermann said dismissively, returning to his laptop screen. 

Newt groaned again. “Come on, this hotel coffee sucks. I barely got through yesterday morning on six cups of that shit.” 

Hermann looked up. “How much coffee do you drink per day?”

"Like … twelve cups or so?" Hermann stared at him. 

"That explains a number of things about your behavior, Newton." 

"Shut up," he snapped, attempting to hide the small, affectionate smile playing at the corner of his lips. "And how do you suppose you’ll get through the presentation tomorrow? We’ve barely sleep more than four hours a night for this entire conference." 

"Tea, mostly." Newt laughed explosively, causing Hermann to flinch. 

"You’re a stereotype, dude," he grinned, grabbing his leather coat off the back of his chair and racing towards the door. 

"Where the devil are you going? We have work to do." 

"Break time, man. Come on, let’s go find some caffeine." 

_____________________

"It’s nearly one o’clock in the morning, Newton. Nothing is open this late." 

"Fortune favors the brave, dude. There’s gotta be something." 

"What about this place?" Hermann stopped, sticking his cane out in front of Newt. The bright neon sign read  _OPEN._  Newt’s eyes bulged. 

"Uh, let’s not go in here. There’ll be another place." 

"Well, I refuse to go any farther." Hermann hobbled to the door in indignation, popping it open as Newt scuttled in behind him. Hermann stopped at the counter, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet as a tall, tattooed man wearing a gray beanie greeted him. 

"What can I do for you?" 

"One tea, black. And a coffee with an extra shot of espresso, please." Hermann looked back at Newton, who had turned a  shade of pink. 

"Coming right—Newt, is that you?" The man asked, leaning to the left to peer behind Hermann. 

"Uh, yeah, it’s me. Hey, Adam."

"I haven’t seen you in ages, how’ve you been?" 

"Fine, uh, fine. How about you?" 

Hermann stepped to the side, placing his money on the counter and watching the two converse as the man mixed their drinks.

"Well," he said, handing Hermann his tea and Newton his coffee, "you forgot to introducte me to your friend." Newt gestured awkwardly to Hermann. 

"This is my… Dr. Hermann Gottlieb." 

"Pleasure." Hermann stuck out his hand stiffly, which Adam took. 

"So, has Newt ever mentioned me?" Adam asked with a grin. Hermann felt something in his stomach growl angrily. 

"No, he hasn’t, actually."

Adam blinked. ”Funny, since we dated for about a year.” 

"More like eight months," Newt piped in, all the color draining rapidly from his face. "Listen, we really have to head back to the lab—" 

"—Yes, no more time for idle chit chat. Thank you for the beverages, good day to you now."

Hermann snatched Newt’s free hand, leading him briskly from the shop and into the empty street as the thing in his stomach threatened to roar.

"Dude, what the hell was—" 

Hermann snarled, pushing Newt against the wall of the adjacent building roughly, the  _blasted_  cups of coffee and tea splattering to the ground. Their mouths met in an instant, Hermann’s breath hot on Newt’s neck as he groaned. They pulled apart after a moment, breathing heavily. 

" … that." 

Hermann took a step back, face burning. “My apologies, that was a bit … _forward_  of me.” 

"Yeah, man, just a little." Newt paused, stepping into him and curling his fingers around the collar of his sweater.

"I kinda like it that way."


	8. affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a wonderful anon who prompted: "Hermann secretly loves affection, but is afraid to ask for it."

Newt figured there were a lot of words that could describe Hermann Gottlieb. Cuddly was not one of them. Passionate? Intelligent? Prickly? Sure. The man was, in essence, a porcupine with two PhDs.

The first time they met, after two years of written correspondence and six joint-papers, was in Sydney Airport. Newt had rushed off the plane with a black suitcase clunking at his heels, squeaking “Dr. Gottlieb! Hermann!” and engulfing the taller of the two in a hug that barely fit around his torso (and enormous green coat.) Hermann had tensed immediately, pushing Newt away with two outstretched arms.

“For God’s sake, Dr. Geiszler, please adopt some sense of decorum.”

“Come on dude! People make out in airports and stuff. I think a hug has plenty of  _decorum,_ ” mimicked Newt in a miserable imitation of who Hermann thought could only be Oliver Twist.

“I do not sound like that.”

“Yeah, you do!  _O-ho, Dr. Geiszler, we must attend to the mathematics!_ ”

The taxi ride back to the Shatterdome had been an exercise in angry restraint and loud bickering.  But touchy-feely?

Never.

And then they drifted.

That night, after the world had miraculously decided to continue spinning, Newt lay awake in bed. Fragments of memory, small moments he had dismissed as nothing more than seconds were tinted blue by the kaiju brain and turned significant. A hand on a shoulder. A small collision as they passed each other in the mess hall. Even a handshake.

Newt felt his heart race, his face bloom with red, and his palms soak with sweat.

________________________________

“Good morning, Hermann,” he greeted the other scientist, entering the lab. Hermann’s head snapped up from his desk with a guilty expression, his eyes bloodshot, hair mussed. It was, Newt realized with a sickening feeling, kind of cute.

“Newton, I—”

“Don’t worry dude, I’m sure you saw some pretty embarrassing stuff about me in there, too.” He knew immediately it had been the wrong thing to say. Hermann shot to his feet, grabbing his cane with a huff and exiting the lab, muttering viciously.

“Embarrassing? How about  _humiliating_.”

________________________________

“Your family wasn’t very … affectionate, were they?” Newt asked, his legs dangling over the safety rail in the Hong Kong Shatterdome’s main courtyard.

Hermann shook his head. “Of course not. They were scientists. They appreciated facts, and logic. I didn’t fit very well into that as a child.”

“I’m sorry, man.” Newt slipped his hand over Hermann’s, entwining their fingers as his heart burst like fireworks.

“Me as well.”

_____________________

Tendo loved to remark that it only took “the end of the fucking world, guys” to bring his two favorite scientists together, but it was true.

Who knew the drift was such an icebreaker?

After the hand-holding incident, Newt decided to touch Hermann at every opportunity. He’d warm his hands in his pockets and grab Hermann’s as they came in from the rain, or rub his shoulders after a particularly devastating all-nighter.

At first, Hermann objected. “No PDA, Newton. I thought we agreed on that.”

“But PDA is like, making out and stuff. I’m just touching you. That’s okay, right?”

Though it gave him an internal crisis, Hermann sighed. “Of course it is.”

He’d just have to get used to it.

______________________

“ … Stroke my hair, will you, Newt?” Hermann asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“What was that?”

Hermann worried he might not have to courage to ask it again. “Last night, you started stroking my hair before we fell asleep … I was wondering if you’d do it again?”

Newt felt his heart turn to mush. “Of course, dude.” He reached over, smoothing Hermann’s hair back, his hands prickling over the stubble of his undercut.

“Thank you, Newt,” Hermann said softly, feeling himself drift gently into sleep.

“It’s what I’m here for.”


	9. protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From chainsandshipsexciteme's headcanon: "Newt and Hermann are both really protective of each other and if anyone even thinks about insulting one of them, that person will get their head bitten off so badly they won’t even know what hit them."

"How long has this been going for?"

Tendo was, of course, referring to the muffled shouts echoing from inside the laboratory.

"About forty-five minutes," Newt replied absentmindedly, working his fingers towards untangling his pair of headphones. 

Tendo winced. “That long, huh?”

"Yep."

"What did he even say?" Tendo asked, referring to the new K-Science lab tech. Newt shrugged. 

"Well, Hermann apparently overheard the guy make a comment about my ink in the mess hall." 

Tendo flinched as a colorful curse (half in German) flew from the lab. “All this for a jab at your tattoos?” 

Newt decided not to bring up what had happened the week previous, after he had overheard one of the engineers refer to Hermann’s sweater as an “old man vest.”

Instead, he blushed. “I guess so."


	10. winner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely gottliebe, who prompted: "Newt and Hermann go to a carnival in the very early days of the war when the humans are winning, and Hermann wins Newt a huge Kaiju plushie. ;3"

"Do it for the science, Herms." 

"I’m not winning you anything." 

“ _Please?_ ”

Hermann sighed, grabbing the small wiffle ball and raising it to eye level. Newt watched him scan the series up upturned milk bottles for a moment, finally giving the ball a small toss. It whizzed through the air, landing perfectly at the center of the middle-most bottle. 

Newt grinned. “You’re amazing!” He cried, clapping the taller scientist on the back. Hermann blushed. 

"It’s just basic geometry."

"Well, it’s amazing, too." 

The teenager behind the booth sighed, unhooking an enormous plushie in the shape of a saber-toothed turtle monster and handing it to Newt. 

"Check it out, dude!"

"You’re  _not_  bringing that into bed with us.


	11. first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a darling anon who prompted: "Maybe after their drift and the world is saved they share a nice moment alone which leads to their first kiss? c:"

"Hermann?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" 

Newt’s eyes lingered on the taller of the two, seated and slumped against the wall of the corridor. 

"Nothing, just … taking a moment."

"Oh, well, sure." They stood in silence for a moment, until Newt clumsily cleared his throat to speak. 

"Do you, uh, mind if I, um, join you?" 

"What, down here?" Hermann asked. Newt nodded. 

"… Certainly."

Newt lowered himself to the floor slowly. “So, we did it, huh?”

"What?" 

"We saved the world, dude. We’re rockstars."

"I don’t quite feel like a rockstar at the moment, Newton." Hermann frowned, blinking back the headache that had been sitting behind his eyes since the drift. That, the incessant nosebleeds, and the ghosts of Newt’s memories and emotions swimming in his brain had left him less than rockstar-ish.

"That’s okay, man. It’s all okay." Newt didn’t even realize that his hand was resting on Hermann’s as he spoke. 

"I suppose it is." 

"See? That’s the spirit. By the way, thank you."

"For what?" Hermann asked. Newt bit his lip. 

"You know, for the drift. For doing that for m—everybody."

"You don’t have to thank me, Newton. I wasn’t going to let you go through it alone again." He said it so matter-of-fact, Newt thought, as if he was stating a theorum or reciting a formula.

It was an absolute. 

"Well … I appreciate it. No matter what."

"Of course." 

The silence settled over them, until Newt spoke. 

"So, you like planes, huh?" He blurted. 

"Pardon?" 

"During the drift, I saw you with a model airplane when you were a kid. You like planes."

"Oh, well, yes. I’m partial to them."

Newt giggled. “You’re adorable, Herms.” 

Hermann’s face bloomed red. “Be quiet, Newton.” 

"All right."

To both of their surprise, Newt turned his head and tipping it forward to Hermann, the kiss ending in an instant. Hermann pulled back, eyes wide. 

"Did you just—"

"—I think I did." 

Cautiously, Hermann leaned back in slowly, until their lips met. After a moment, he touched his forehead to Newt’s. 

"Good."


	12. close quarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an awesome anon who prompted: "Newt plays a prank on the Wei triplets and has to run and hide, runs into Hermann so he just drags him into a vERY small closet with him covering Hermanns mouth with his hand.. with very little moving space.. do you see where im going with this? ;)"

"What the devil are you doing?" 

"Shut  _up,_  Hermann! Do you have any idea what those three could do to me?”

"What on earth have you done?" Hermann whispered furiously. Newt grinned. 

"It involves a basketball."

"Oh for god’s—" 

“ _Shhhh!_ " Newt clamped his hand over Hermann’s mouth as the triplets bound past the storage locker, and breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared.

 ”See, was that so— _ow!_  Did you just bite me?” Newt glared, yanking his hand back. 

Hermann smirked. “That’s what you get for touching me without asking.” 

Newt slid his hands to the collar of his sweater. “What happens when I do ask?” 


	13. heart and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fantastic myfavoriteismike who prompted: "Post-war Newt teaching Hermann to play the piano, because Newt's played the piano since he was little and Hermann always wanted to learn but there was never enough time. Bonus points if Hermann is very, very bad at it."

Newt cringed. “Nope, that’s a C. That one’s A.” 

Hermann scowled. “I’m never going to get this.” 

"Come on, man! Here, let me show you." Newt moved himself behind Hermann, placing his hands over the scientist’s long, elegant fingers.

"This is the top part." He guided Hermann’s hand to keys, plunking out a simple, familiar melody. 

"Okay, like this?" Slowly, and with only his pointer finger, Hermann mimicked the song. Newt grinned. 

"Yeah, that’s it! I’m gonna play the bottom part." Newt nudged Hermann to the edge of the piano bench, sitting at the opposite end and beginning to play. 

"On my count, start. One, two, three." Tapping his foot against the floor, Hermann played the tune, until Newt clapped him on the back at the song’s end. 

"You got it! See? I told you you’d get it." 

"What’s that song called?" Hermann asked. 

“ _Heart and Soul_. It was the first one I ever learned to play.”

"Well … Thank you for teaching me, Newton." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on the bridge of Newt’s nose. Newt smiled brightly. 

"Hey, wanna learn the lyrics? They’re pretty easy, too." 

"Certainly."

"All right," Newt began to play, Hermann following suit, his voice rising as he sung.  

_"Heart and soul, I fell in love with you, heart and soul, the way a fool would do … "_


	14. hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a wonderful anon who prompted, "Newton desperately trying to hide little Mako (who is usually not allowed into their lab by Stacker Pentecost, because of all the unhealthy Kaiju parts, but who sneaks down anyway which they don't mind at all) while Hermann DESPERATELY tries to distract Stacker Pentecost who surprise visits them because of business? ;]"

"Are your eyes closed, Mr. Hermann?" 

"Yes, Mako, they are." 

"Okay, now count to ten _.”_  

Hermann smiled with his hands lain over his eyes, struck with affection for the girl. “I assume you are hiding as well, Newton?” He called.  

"Yep!" His voice came from the other side of the lab, muffled, likely due to the fact that he was hiding inside the filing cabinet. 

Newt was very predictable in that way, Hermann thought, especially since he learned he could fit inside of it. 

"All right then. One … two … three—"

"Gottlieb?" 

Hermann jolted up from the desk, turning pink as he realized his hands were still over his eyes. 

He made a small salute. “Yes, Marshall Pentecost?” 

"I’ve come to check up on your progress with the drift algorithm." 

"Right, yes, of course … " Hermann drew Pentecost to the chalkboard, feverishly looking over his shoulder as he watched Newt wriggling out of the cabinet. His eyes widened as he heard a small giggle. 

"Did you hear something?" Pentecost asked. Hermann shook his head. 

"Ah,  _no_ , sir. Now, the algorithm has been coming along quite well, as shown by my calculations here and here.” Hermann gestured to a series of scribbles with his free hand, casting a glance over his shoulder, watching as Newt mimed a shushing gesture to Mako, stifling her giggles as he freed himself from the cabinet and sprawled on the floor. 

The sight  _almost_  made him smile again. 

"These look very promising, Mr. Gottlieb. You should be proud." 

"I am, sir. Thank you." 

"Excellent." Pentecost turned to leave, pausing before looking back at Hermann. "You haven’t seen Miss Mori around the laboratory this morning, have you? She knows she isn’t supposed to come down here, but …" He trailed off, looking at Hermann expectantly.

Behind him, Newt sprinted with the still giggle-stifling Mako to the storage locker in a modified fireman’s carry. 

"No, sir. Haven’t seen her."


	15. skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the perfect newtnewtgottlieb who prompted, "Hermann being really soft around Mako and Raleigh's baby and Newt being like "OHMYGOD I'm in love with him and his stupid kid skills"."

"I don’t think she likes me," Newt frowned as the small, raven-haired infant in his arms let out a powerful wail. 

"Of course not, she’s just being fussy," said Mako dismissively, rifling in her bag for a pacifier. 

"Oh for god’s sake, give her here." Neatly, Hermann scooped the baby into his arms, and, to Newt’s absolute surprise, began to rock her gently back and forth. 

"Hush now, dear," he murmured, the baby quieting in an instant. Newt goggled. 

"Dude, since when are you so good with babies and stuff?" 

Hermann sighed. “It’s not very difficult, Newton.”

"Yeah, it is!" He cried, as Hermann shushed him. "Sorry." 

"Have you ever considered that you may be a bit too … hyperactive for most infants to deal with?" He asked as Mako looked up, watching her smile warmly as she realized the pacifier wouldn’t be necessary. 

"I dunno, man, but I get along with little kids just fine."

"I’m not surprised," Hermann said with a small smirk, cooing softly to the baby as she smiled up at him.

"I love you, dude."

"I know." 


	16. panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a sweet anon who prompted: "Newt has a panic attack at his parents' home and Hermann isn't around."

Hermann grimaced, casting his piece of chalk to the floor in a fit of frustration. He watched it roll to Newt’s side of the lab, and sighed. 

He could never work when Newt was away. 

As if on cue, his cell phone began to ring, and Hermann allowed himself a small smile as Newt’s name appeared on the screen. Feeling warm, he raised the phone to his hear. 

"H-Hermann? Are you there?"

"Newton, are you all right?" Newt’s voice crackled, clearly from somewhere with terrible reception. But he could still hear the frantic timbre of his voice. 

"I’m uh, just—"

"—you are most obviously not fine,” Hermann’s said firmly. He knew at once who was responsible, having attempted to convince Newt to skip the trip all together, for fear of something just like this. “Are they gone now?”

"Yeah, they left twenty minutes ago. It was so bad, I only—"

Hermann shook his head. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, dear. They don’t deserve to have you.”

He heard Newt’s small intake of breath. “Th-Thanks, dude.” 

"Everything’s going to be all right, just breathe."

"Okay, okay, I am. Will you … "

"Yes, for as long as you need me."


	17. are you lonesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an amazing anon who prompted: "What if Tendo (in an effort to increase morale) started a karaoke night and he pestered Newt into going so Newt pestered Hermann into going. And when they were there newt was like "Come ON, Hermann, I've heard you sing to yourself when you think you're alone in the lab, you have a good voice go up there right now.""

"Mako’s got a pretty nice voice, even if she is pretty lit." Tendo remarked. Newt laughed. 

"She does. Raleigh … not so much."

The couple were currently standing on a platform in the mess hall, drunkenly dueting to “Don’t Go Breakin’ My Heart” on an ancient karaoke machine hooked up to some of Tendo’s old speakers. When they finished, the crowd clapped, as Tendo leaped back to the sign-up sheet, rattling off the next vocalist and reminding everyone to participate. 

" … and on deck, we’ve got Hermann Gottlieb, singing ‘Are You Lonesome Tonight.’ Ooh, this’ll be good," Tendo winked at Newt, who flinched as Hermann’s head snapped up from the paper he was editing. 

"You bloody  _idiot.”_

"Come on, dude! You sing around the lab all the time when you forget I’m there. You have a really good voice." 

"That’s preposterous," Hermann spluttered, and Newt slipped his hand under the table, laying it on his knee. 

"It’s definitely not. Go on up there, it’ll be fun! I’ll be right here." 

Hermann scowled, but, faced with Newt’s doe-eyed expression and the stares of everyone else in the mess hall as Tendo called his name, he sighed, standing and grabbing his cane. 

"You’re going to pay for this later." 

"I hope so," Newt replied innocently, and the edge of Hermann’s lips twinged into a smile as he hobbled to the stage, positioning himself in front of the microphone and silently cursing Newt as everyone’s eyes were upon him. 

The familiar melody began to play (Newt knew how much Hermann liked Elvis) and, with a small intake of breath, he began to sing. 

His voice, a rich baritone that, to Newt, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, floated over the crowd.

_"Are you lonesome tonight, do you miss me tonight? Are you sorry we drifted apart?"_


	18. a little less conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the fabulous gayttliebs who prompted: "An AU where they live in the fifties and Hermann's parents are really strict so Newt has to go to his house at night trying not to get caught, just to see his boyfriend and spend the night with him?"

"Psssst! Hermann!" 

"Go to sleep, Newton," Hermann murmured, still in the midst of what he would recall the next morning as an extremely pleasant dream.

"Come on, baby! At the window." Hermann stiffened, sitting up and looking to the window. 

 _"Newton?"_ He whispered furiously, grabbing his cane where it leaned on the side of the bed and limping to the glass. ”You  _dork_.”

An enormous ladder leaned precariously against the house, balancing Newt, grinning stupidly with a bouquet of crushed flowers tucked inside his shirt. 

"Help me in, will you?" He asked. Hermann scowled, hoping the frown would distract from the color creeping up his neck at the sight of him as he extended an arm, spotting Newt as he climbed in. 

"Aren’t you gonna say something? I did risk my life to get up here, you know." 

"You climbed a ladder, Newton." 

Newt giggled. “I had to drag that ladder by the window, you know. The ‘rents could’ve seen me.” 

Hermann went quiet. “I’m sorry about them,” he said softly. Newt’s eyes widened. 

"Hey! Don’t worry about it. They’re a drag, anyway. Look, I got you these." He grabbed the handful of flowers, pushing them into Hermann’s arms. 

Hermann laughed. “You got those from our garden, didn’t you?” 

Newt smirked. “Maybe, baby.” 

Hermann’s heart skipped a beat. “Why did you come, anyway? We’ve got school tomorrow.” 

Newt shrugged. “I wanted to see you.”

The simplicity of it made his chest ache. “Well, you’ve seen me.” 

"Not enough of you," Newt declared, and Hermann blushed. 

"So, what do you suppose we do?" 

Newt yawned. “Well, man, I’m beat. And I was hoping you were, too.” 

Hermann nodded. “You want to … spend the night with me?” 

Newt grinned, kicking off his boots and shimmying out of his jeans. Before Hermann could say anything else, he had hopped into his bed, scooting to the edge. 

"It’s pretty warm in here, Herms." 

"I’m aware."

"So, why don’t you join me?" 

The edge of Hermann’s mouth twisted into a smile as he crept back into the bed, overwhelmed by the warmth of Newt lying beside him. Newt smoothed his arms around Hermann’s waist, who in turn laid his head against Newt’s chest. 

“‘Night, babe.” 

"Goodnight… dear." 


	19. better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a hella anon who prompted: "So Newt cuts his finger in the lab and jokingly asks Hermann to "kiss it better". Hermann obliges, to Newt's confusion and pleasure."

_"Shit! Motherfucker!"_

_“_ What is it now, Newton?” 

"I cut my goddamn finger." Newt plugged his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it as a toddler might on a pacifier. Hermann rolled his eyes. 

"You idiot, it’s going to get infected. Come here." Hermann reached into his desk as Newt approached, pulling out a first aid kid. 

"Don’t make fun of me." he said immediately, the mischievous light in Newt’s eyes going out in an instant.

"No fair," he pouted. "Only hypochondriacs keep first aid kits in their desks."

"And only  _idiots_ cut their fingers during routine labs, especially when they have more than one PhD.”  Hermann gestured for Newt to give him his hand, swiping it with an antiseptic wipe before wrapping it with a band-aid. 

"You forgot something." 

"What?" Hermann asked, tucking the box back into his desk. 

"You have to kiss it better," Newt said, through his grin. Hermann sighed. 

"If I must." He reached out, taking his hands and laying his lips gently on the bandage. Newt goggled. 

"Dude, did you just kiss my hand?" 

"Your thumb, if we’re being accurate."

Newt blushed. “Well, Herms, if you’re going to kiss my hand, I guess I’m gonna wonder what else is up for grabs.” 

Hermann stood, fisting his hands around Newt’s shoulders. “You, mostly.” 


	20. clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the flawless newtnewtgottlieb who prompted: "Newt buy a Hermann a t-shirt saying "I look better in your grandad's clothes" and he expects him to be mad but Hermann /loves/ it"

"Newton, what is this?" 

"Just open it, dude." 

"If you’re going to be difficult, than I’m not going to—" 

"Jesus  _christ_ _,_ Hermann, just open the damn box.” 

The corner of Hermann’s mouth tugged into a smile as he pulled the haphazardly wrapped paper from the box, revealing a small bundle of cloth. He lifted it, eyes wide. 

"What  _is this?”_

Newt doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach. “Oh my god, man, the look on your face right now.” 

" … I don’t know what to say." 

The shirt was gray and soft, emblazoned with the phrase “I look better in your grandad’s clothes” in obnoxious black font, over a picture of a rumpled sweater vest. 

"I found it in this little shop outside Sydney, you know, where we were for that science-y conference thing last month? It was just so  _you,_ Herms, I had to get it. I just wanted to see your reaction.” 

"I still don’t know what to say." 

Newt laughed. “Just tell me you hate it, dude, that was the goal.” 

To Newt’s utter disblief, Hermann yanked the lumpy sweater over his head and paused, before slipping the shirt over his smooth, bare chest.

He stood stiffly, gesturing to himself. “How does it look?” 

Newt goggled. “You really like it?” Hermann blinked. 

"You said it reminded you of me. Of course I like it." 

Newt’s chest ached, and he approached the taller of the two slowly, standing on the tips of his toes to bring their lips together in a kiss. 

"Do I really dress like a grandfather?" Hermann asked when they pulled apart. 

"Yeah, Herms. Like a  _great_  grandfather.”


	21. cheep cheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the wonderful herquack-gottbill who prompted: "Hermann finds an injured bird and takes care of it. (In other words Newt finds out that Hermann's got a soft spot for little fluffy things)"

"Hermann, what was that?" 

"Nothing, Newton. Go back to work."

"Nah, dude, I swear I heard something." Newt set down his scalpel, crossing the imaginary boundary between their sides of the lab and straining his neck to hear. 

_Cheep cheep._

"There it was again! It’s coming from your desk, Herms." He looked to where Hermann sat, hunched over something in a small, brown box. "What’s that?" 

"It’s  _nothing.”_ _  
_

"Not from where I’m standing. What’s the box for?"

Hermann scowled, looking up, but wrapping his arms protectively around the box. “Do you ever listen to me?” 

"Nope. So, tell me what’s in the box." 

Hermann made an impatient noise, then sighed, drawing back as Newt peeked his head over the box to see a small sparrow, curled up in its wings. Hermann reached into a drawer, pulling out a small syringe filled with fluid. 

"You can help me feed her if you like." 

Newt’s eyes shined. “You’re perfect, Herms.” 

Hermann’s ears went pink. “Shut up.”


	22. colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a swaggie anon who prompted: "favourite colours. Do with it as you wish ;)"

"What do you miss most?" Newt murmured, his lips against Hermann’s hair. 

Hermann opened his eyes sleepily. “About what, darling?”

"About … life. Before all this."

Hermann turned his neck, their faces only inches from one another. Newt’s eyes, warm and dark in the blackness of the room, were nearly covered by drooping eyelids. “You’re exhausted.”

"Yeah, so? I’m curious."

Hermann sighed, turning again so that Newt was pressed against his back, his arms wrapped around his torso. “I’m not sure,” he replied, twining their fingers together lazily. 

"It can be anything. Like for me, it’s ordering takeout." 

"You’re joking." 

"Restaurants don’t do it anymore since the attacks, haven’t you noticed? They don’t wanna risk it."

 Hermann chuckled, a low sound that reverberated between both their chests. “I’ve never really thought about it, Newton.” 

"Come on, just something random." 

Hermann paused for a moment, thoughtful. “The sky, I suppose.” 

Newt blinked. “We still have the sky, last time I checked.”

Hermann smirked. “Before we worked out of Shatterdomes I enjoyed having an office with a window, and watching the sky change throughout the day.”

"That’s so sweet, dude."

"It’s my favorite color, really, the sky right at dawn," he continued. "I miss it quite a bit."

Newt bolted upright, suddenly alert, and consulted the small, digital watch Hermann had given him for his birthday (because he was always,  _always_ late). 

"What are you doing?" 

"We’ve got twenty minutes." 

Fifteen minutes later, their legs dangled over the edge of the railing as they sat in their pajamas, hand in hand. The usually heavy winds that surrounded the outside of the Shatterdome were uncharacteristically gentle.

Hermann looked up at the sky, painted purple along the horizon, melted into rivets of yellow and pink. Newt looked up at him, watched his peaceful expression, and smiled. 

"What’s your favorite color, Newton?"

"Well, you know that blue color that kaiju—"

"—I didn’t have to ask, did I?" 


	23. strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the amazing logicked who prompted: "Stripper!Newt AU, maybe?"

Hermann scowled, removing his reading glasses and using the sleeve of his sweater to rub off the fog forming on the lenses. This place was so  _humid._ It was deplorable.  _  
_

"Man, you gotta be the only guy to ever read in a strip club."

"Be quiet, Tendo. I have an exam tomorrow." 

"And yet you agreed to come out with us tonight," Tendo chided, grinning infectiously as he slid into the seat across from him. 

"I hardly agreed. You locked me out of the apartment and told me to come down here if I wanted the key."

"While that may be true," Tendo began, bringing his wallet out on the table and removing a small stack of one dollar bills, "I’m not going to give you the key until you get a lap dance." 

Hermann scowled. “Good luck with that. I’m leaving.” He gathered his things into his backpack, and reached for his cane. 

And grasped empty air. 

Hermann narrowed his eyes. “You bastard.” 

"A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do. And here comes your man now." 

Hermann turning his head to witness a short, spiky-haired man sashaying toward him, his arms painted with vivid tattoos. He wore a tight white button-up and a pair of skinny jeans, tucked into black combat boots. 

"Hey, you’re Hermann, right?" He asked, smiling. Hermann swallowed. 

"Yep, that’s him," Tendo answered, earning a blistering stare. 

"Cool! You can call me Newt." 

The man pulled the chair out, positioning his body in front of Hermann’s as Hermann felt himself go rigid. 

"Don’t worry, dude, I’m gonna take real good care of you." He swayed his hips to the music, a sort of slow, bubbling beat that pulsed with intensity. Hermann’s hands fisted in his lap, and Tendo resisted the urge to take out his phone and start filming. 

Newt placed his hands atop Hermann’s, slowly unfurling them from one another, and entwining his fingers in his. 

"Loosen up, man. It’s only fun if you enjoy it." As the music picked up, Newt hooked his leg over the side of the chair, slowly moving his hands to the collar of his shirt, undoing each button until the shirt floated to the ground, and revealed a tight cotton T-shirt. 

"I’ve never been to a place like this," Hermann said, almost defensively, not sure of what else to do or say. Newt laughed as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing a chest criss-crossed with brightly colored designs as well. Hermann’s breath caught in his throat. 

"It’s okay, don’t feel weird about it. We get all kinds. I’m just here to pay my way through grad school." 

 _"Grad school?"_ Hermann wheezed, as the belt Newt had been wearing only seconds before suddenly appeared between his hands. 

"Yeah! I’m getting my degree in biology. Are you in school right now?" 

"I hardly thing this is an appropriate time to discuss our academic interests," Hermann hissed. Newt laughed again, delighted. 

"You seem pretty uptight to be in a male strip club, Hermann."

"I’m only here because my friend—" Newt placed his finger on Hermann’s lips, shushing him gently. 

"You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Now, would you mind helping me with my pants? They’re pretty tight." 

"I … " Before he could protest, Newt took Hermann’s hands again, laying them on his waist as he began to wiggle his hips. Shocked at the touch, Hermann flinched, feeling his face grow hot. 

Soon, his pants were around his ankles, revealing a pair of tight black briefs and (god forbid) even more tattoos. Newt leaned forward, his breath warm on the back of Hermann’s neck. 

"This is the part where I’d sit in your lap, usually, but your friend told me you’ve got a leg problem, so I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Before Hermann could reply, Newt slipped his hand into Hermann’s pocket. Hermann gasped, as Newt’s hand closed around his phone. 

He took it out, punching in a few numbers, then slipped it back into his pocket. 

"But, in case you’re curious, call me." He gathered his clothes in a swift motion, and was gone in an instant. Hermann took an unsteady breath, turning to Tendo. 

"Well, that was … " Tendo trailed off, unsure of what to say as he produced Hermann’s cane from beneath his chair. Hermann took it clumsily. 

"I don’t think I’ll be able to stand for awhile," Hermann muttered. 

"Me neither, buddy."


	24. new year's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a fab anon who prompted: "So imagine Newt goes to a New Year's Eve party and he has one of those blue glow sticks break and spill on him, but he's drunk and doesn't realize until later when he goes back to the lab and Hermann freaks out because he thinks Newt's accidentally spilled kaiju blood on his bare skin and he's like "oh my god Newt, what the hell are you doing get in the decontamination shower immediately you drunk idiot that stuff can eat through your skin and kill you" and generally being angrily protective."

"Good morning, Newton." 

 _"Shhhhhhh,"_ Newt winced, shutting the armored door behind him as he stepped into the lab. He miscalculated, and it swung closed with a metallic clang. 

"Son of a bitch," he whined, limping to his side of the lab with a defeated expression. 

"I told you not to go last night," said Hermann, paging through his notebook and trying to hide a smug, self-satisfied smile. 

"But Tendo’s New Year’s Eve parties are legendary, dude."  _Just like_ _the hangover_ , he thought miserably, rolling up his sleeves to begin what would surely be a fatigue-filled day of lab work. 

"Newton, what the bloody hell is on your arm?"

"A tattoo? Come on, Herms, you have to have noticed these by now." 

"No, not your tattoos, you idiot!" He stood jerkily, grabbing his cane and hobbling over to Newt in a sort of half-run, half-skip. He pushed up Newt’s sleeve further, revealing the rest of a blue stain spilled along a design of a particularly gruesome red kaiju. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Hermann demanded. Newt’s heart began to race. 

"What do you think it is?" 

Hermann resisted the urge to slap him. “Kaiju Blue,  _Newton_. How could you be so foolish?” He was shouting now, grasping Newt tightly with his free arm and ushering him toward the decontamination shower. 

"Dude! Let me go, it’s fine!" Newt cried, in a sudden moment of fear-induced clarity. Hermann stopped, refusing to relinquish his hold on Newt’s forearm. 

"You’re going to  _die_ if you don’t—”

"—It’s a glowstick, man! Tendo kept saying how funny it would be to put the stuff inside on his dick and make it glow in the dark, and he accidentally spilled some on my arm."

Hermann’s nails dug into Newt’s arm, and he yelped in pain. “A  _glowstick.”_

Newt smiled sheepishly. “Uh, yeah. Sorry.” 

Hermann growled, pulling Newt into him and bringing their lips together in an angry kiss. 

They pulled apart, heaving. “Don’t you ever scare me like that again, Newton.”

Newt swallowed. “Promise.”


	25. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a kindly anon who prompted: "Could you write some fluffy h/c? Doesn't matter what it's about."

"Herms? You in there?"

"Go away, Newton." 

"Come on, dude, open the door." 

"I … can’t."

Newt’s heart began to pound. “Should I go get someone?”

 _"No,"_ Hermann said sharply, and Newt heard a muffled sigh. “You can come in, the door is unlocked.” 

Newt pushed open the door hesitantly, feeling the air slide from his body at the side of Hermann, still in his pajamas, with his leg propped up on a pillow. His face, twisted in pain, registered shame. 

"I didn’t want you to see me like this."

"Why?" Newt asked, approaching the bed. Hermann shook his head. 

"It’s humiliating." Newt reached out, taking Hermann’s hand and tracing circles with his thumb. 

"It’s not," he said firmly. "You’ve got a bad leg, man. So what? It’s gonna hurt sometimes. And I’m here for you." 

Taken aback, Hermann’s eyes widened. “Thank you, Newton. I appreciate it.”

"No problem," Newt said, smiling. "D’you think there’s enough room in that bed for me?"

"Newt, I’m not going to fuck you while my leg is—" 

Newt interrupted him with a laugh that erupted from his chest. “No, dude! I just thought maybe I could sit with you and stuff.” 

"Oh," said Hermann, his face growing red with embarrassment. "I suppose that would be all right."

"Cool," Newt grinned, easing on to the bed slowly, studying Hermann’s face for a pained expression. He shimmied next to him, shifting his arm around Hermann’s shoulders. 

"Is this okay?" Newt asked. Hermann nodded and, in a moment of weakness, tipped his head onto Newt’s shoulder.

"Very much so."


End file.
